


another magnet

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [10]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: filling a quiet, empty afternoon with each other.[ bend don't break (year three); hiwan/hyuntak ]





	another magnet

Hyuntak rolls off his stomach, throwing his phone into the middle of the pillows at the top of his bed before ambling off of it. He's restless, stuck with nothing to do after days and days of what has felt like an endless sea of business. There was always _something_ , and Hyuntak's starting to miss that feeling of exertion now that the rest of his afternoon's wide open.   
  
The worst part is he seems to be the only one without something to do. He didn't do a very thorough job of checking to make sure, but from the lack of noise coming from the rest of the dorm and the tired but determined looks of everyone's face as they all went out for morning schedules, Hyuntak's willing to bet they weren't lucky enough to get as much free time today.   
  
So Hyuntak is alone in a dorm with nothing to do. He stands up from his bed with a sigh and is soon leaving the room, ready to search through the fridge just because it was something to do. Maybe watch something on television afterwards. However, he's stopped dead in his tracks when he starts to walk by the sofa and notices another living being on it.   
  
A living being that looks like a sleeping Hiwan. Hyuntak grins to himself, feet changing course and leading him to the sofa instead. He kneels down in front of the couch, his face close to Hiwan's, and lifts a hand up to lightly poke at the other's cheek.

 

.

 

It was rare, to have a day alone in the dorm. Hiwan was grateful that they didn't have to rush off and be social or have pictures taken or practice until their feet hurt. He was glad he could just laze around in his pyjamas all day and have nobody say anything to him. The others had all gone out - Kyungwon had done his usual dinner round and while Hiwan wasn't sure who'd actually gone with him, he knew it was most of them. And some of the others were visiting family. Again, a rare day off was something to take advantage of. He had done so by keeping the television all to himself, channel surfing until he'd found some dumb comedy show. Eventually he'd given into his want for a nap, turning of the tv and settling down on the sofa, laying on his stomach.  It takes him a while to realise that the pressure on his cheek is not part of a dream, but an actual finger actually poking at his skin. He groans out of frustration that someone would be so rude as to do that, and lifts a hand to bat away whoever it is. "G'away." He mumbles, not opening his eyes.

 

.

 

Hyuntak pouts but it quickly turns into an almost laugh - he manages to purse his lips in time to stop the sound as he removed his hand and leaves it to hover near Hiwan for a moment. If that approach was going to much him such a grumpy cat, what other options did Hyuntak have?   
  
Well, there was the obvious answer (obvious to Hyuntak, at least), but Hiwan wasn't in a position to make that plan easy to execute. The not-as-direct but still maybe too direct approach it was, then. "Wannie, _please._ " Hyuntak puts maybe more effort than he should into making himself sound like he's in desperate of something. "It's so hot," he breathes slowly, his lips inching closer to Hiwan's ear. "I feel so—I need you. I need you m to help me."

 

.

 

It's Hyuntak. Of course it's Hyuntak. Who else would be rude enough to wake him up from sleeping if there wasn't a fire or an axe murderer in the dorm? The nickname that hasn't annoyed him for some time suddenly grinds on him, and he turns his face away from the sound of Hyuntak. He can't escape the whispering, though. And the dumb ass way Hyuntak seems to get under his skin even though he's not fully awake. "There's no Wannie home. Just Han Hiwan." He mumbles into the back of the sofa, trying not to sound too defeated by how little self control he has. It's not often Hyuntak tells him he needs him, under these circumstances anyway.

 

.

 

Hyuntak huffs in annoyance at Hiwan instance on talking to him when he wasn't even facing his direction. But he gets over that quickly enough, deciding that he would not be letting physical positioning stop him from getting Hiwan to help keep him entertained.   
  
"Han." He stands up, places one hand on the sofa's headrest. "Hi." He slips one knee between the back of the couch and Hiwan's legs - his other foot is still firmly planted on the floor, and the split is a bit unfortunate, but Hyuntak thinks it'll be worth it in the end. "Wan." Finally, he lowers his body, back hunched over as his lips ghosted over the skin just underneath Hiwan's ear. "I need you so, _so_ much."

 

.

 

"Oh my god." Hiwan huffs as he feels Hyuntak's weight on top of him. He can feel every ounce of sleep leaving him, the possibility of falling back into his nap leaving him on a one way train, leaving him to be stuck with the man child currently laying on his back. "I'm not your plaything." He mumbles, opening his eyes finally and attempting to look at Hyuntak. "You're going to give me a dead arm." He frowns, attempting to pull it away from under his own stomach so he can push himself up slightly. There's a defeated groan when he realises he can't turn around with Hyuntak in that position. "Just-" he tries to avoid being so whiny. "Get off me for five seconds."

 

.

 

There's only one way Hyuntak could possibly respond to Hiwan's little display and that's by laughing, boisterous and a little too amused, because of course he enjoys watching Hiwan suffer like this at his own hands. "You're a liar in denial, but okay." Hyuntak's hand moves up to ruffle Hiwan's hair for a moment before he listens to Hiwan's request (miracles do happen sometimes) and shuffles to get himself off the couch. He has to hop in place a few times just to regain his balance, because immediately putting both feet on the ground would be too easy or something. And then he's kneeling on the floor again, hands rested on the couch in front of him.

 

.

 

He would glare at Hyuntak if he wasn't too busy trying to turn himself onto his back, making more of a vocal protest each time he moves than is really necessary. Once he's in a comfortable position, where he can actually see Hyuntak properly, he sighs. A hand moves to rest against the others cheek before it drops. "What time is it?" He asks suddenly - he wonders if he was out for too long, if his day of freedom has already been spent lazing around. He hopes not, not now he has Hyuntak for company.

 

.

 

As helpful as ever, Hyuntak shrugs instead of making any real attempt to remember this piece of information. He had been staring at his phone screen for a while, knows that he glanced up at the time a couple of times, is well aware that he could figure out an estimate for Hiwan if he just tried. He doesn't. "It's not time for dinner yet," he says instead, leaning a little closer so he could nuzzle his nose against one of Hiwan's cheeks. "Sadly. I'm so hungry for you, Hiwan." His head tilts up slightly, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth as he playfully nips at Hiwan's cheek.

 

.

 

"Why are you still down there?" Hiwan breathes, and it's borderline irritated that he hasn't moved to make the most of Hiwan's new position, if he's that _hungry_. "For me? Or just hungry to annoy me?" He jabs, though there's no heat in his words. He turns his head, hand moving to rest back against Hyuntak's cheek so he can press a soft kiss against the others lips. "I think you're full of shit, babe."

 

.

 

"No, that's just you," he murmurs against Hiwan's lips, trying to lessening the gentle touch to the kiss by pressing his lips against Hiwan's with more force than necessary. Softer kisses still crawl under his skin in ways that are unfamiliar and don't immediately go to dick; he's not a fan, doesn't like why he can't pinpoint what it is they do to him.   
  
Hyuntak pulls back shortly after, though, conceding because Hiwan had a bit of a point (miracles continue to happen). He climbs back onto the couch and straddles the other with only moderate theatrics, stretching his arms up and towards the ceiling just to get his shirt to rise a little. When his hands eventually drop, they land on Hiwan's chest. "Anything fun happen while you were sleeping?" He lowers his head, leaving a kiss under Hiwan's jaw before pulling back.

 

.

 

"Mmmm." He's not agreeing, and he's not disagreeing either. He's too tired to allow himself to lose to Hyuntak at this point. The brief moment that Hyuntak's stomach is exposed makes him frown, mainly because it's already under his skin. Hiwan already wants more of that. He sighs, closing his eyes when Hyuntak kisses him. "Nobody ate my pizza." He hums. "I didn't have a sex dream about you, if that's what you're gunning for." He lifts his hands to rest against the other's waist, fingers dropping beneath the waistband of his pants. "What have _you_ been doing?"

 

.

 

Hyuntak's mouth tries to balance both a frown and a pout after his not subtle fishing attempt ends with pizza and not Hyuntak endlessly filling Hiwan's sleeping mind like he should. His dream counterpart is slacking considerably, he decides, which is an absolute shame. One day Hyuntak's going to find a way to fix that.   
  
"Nothing exciting." Sifting through comments made on Kihun's Instagram photos was not newsworthy and shouldn't even have been worth as much time as Hyuntak ended up putting into it. But it did help pass the time. And some of the comments _were_ worth it in the end. He chuckles at the memory of some of them. "Did you know there's a whole one person on this planet that thinks Kihun looks like a platypus?"

 

.

 

"Really?" He laughs, and he tries to see it in his head. He doesn't, or course. But then he's never really looked at Kihun in too much detail, for fear of being sucked into some kind of alternate universe. He doesn't understand him, and they've been groupmates for years. "There are some weird people out there, some people think you're not annoying. Funny that." He hums, a smile on his face as he dips his hands further beneath the waistband of Hyuntak's pants, resting on his ass over his underwear.

 

.

 

"And you're the weirdest one," he hums, voice considerably lower than it was when Kihun's resemblance to an animal was the topic of discussion. He lowers his head to kiss Hiwan's cheek again, and veers off closer to his ear with a string of kisses to mark the path his mouth is taking. "You're the guy that keeps saying I'm annoying with his dick inside of me."

 

.

 

"Yeah." He doesn't really have much to say to that, considering how true it is. Hyuntak may annoy the heck out of Hiwan, but it would never stop him from wanting every inch of him over his body. "And yet my dick isn't inside of you right now." He points out, pulling his hands from under Hyuntak's pants and folding them behind his own head. "Or is that why you woke me up?"

 

.

 

"I woke you up because you looked very wake-up-able, Hiwan." After leaving one more kiss just beneath Hiwan's ear, Hyuntak pulls away with his best and most innocent smile. His words aren't false - Hyuntak didn't wake him up with the goal of having Hiwan inside of him again, but it isn't his fault if his goal happens to change. "You're good for other things, too. Like my own personal amusement. It's why you're my favorite plaything."

 

.

 

"I genuinely hate you." He points out, with no amount of sincerity in his voice. He doesn't hate Hyuntak - anyone with half a brain cell could see that. But he's allowed to pretend. "Not your-" he pauses midway through, and just allows it. He ignores the flush in his cheeks, a byproduct of how much Hyuntak gets under his skin so effortlessly. "Can I go back to sleep then?"

 

.

 

"You can try, but I'm not leaving," he shrugs. He says it like he means it, like he doesn't actually plan on making it nigh on impossible for Hiwan to get back to sleep again. Hyuntak starts to shift around for no real reason other than to keep Hiwan aware of the fact that he still had a very attractive male on top of him, but Hyuntak tries to cover it up by pretending he's just making himself more comfortable. "After all," he says once his hips still, tilting his head with a deceiving pout on his lips. "It's not like you _owe_ me or anything..."

 

.

 

Hiwan glares at him, really glares. Both at the words that leave his lips and the fact that he can't seem to sit still. Hiwan isn't going back to sleep, he's not naive enough to believe that Hyuntak would give him this one thing. "I thought we established that you were going to _take_ that." He points out. "Nobody's home. You're free to debt collect."

 

.

 

"I liked when you begged for it first." His pouts melts into something more genuine. Hyuntak can't count the number of times he's thought about what Hiwan's reaction to that prospect had been on one hand, wouldn't even be able to count that number on both hands. The thought on its own makes Hyuntak moan softly, the sound almost happy as he arched his back and closed his eyes, replaying the memory as best as he could from what he remembered. "You were just—god."

 

.

 

He opens his mouth to speak, but then Hyuntak's words and his actions making him clamp his mouth shut instantly. Because he remembers it all too well - in too much bliss and need and want for Hyuntak to even care about what words were leaving his lips. "Yeah?" He smiles. It's not often he gets the satisfaction of Hyuntak being this way without some part of him being inside the other. "Hyuntak." He mumbles, lips reaching to tug at his earlobe and then dropping to drag across his neck. "Please." He lifts his hips to meet Hyuntak's, a soft moan leaving his lips as he allows his mind to get into the zone of _this_ and out of its sleepy state. "I want you, so bad." Lips trail along his throat, over his Adam's apple, and he's glad for the positioning of them now.

 

.

 

"You can do better than that," he murmurs, leaning away so Hiwan couldn't distract him any further with that mouth of his. It had better things to do right now anyway, like riling Hyuntak up. "You sound almost shy about it, Wannie." He follows Hiwan's example, scooting around a little more before rolling his hips against the other's, lower lip momentarily caught between his teeth as he moaned again, more purposeful this time. "You were so filthy before," one of his hands reaches up and into Hiwan's hair, and he presses his hips down again as he tugs, "so _good_."

 

.

 

He frowns. He kind of is, not that he wants to let on to Hyuntak that he feels this way.  But the other gets under his skin in more ways than just lust - and sometimes he finds himself second guessing what he doing. "Shut up." He mumbles, but it's choked off as Hyuntak's hips connect with his own and the friction sends a pulse through his body. "Shit." Everything burns but it feels so good and Hiwan doesn't want it to stop, doesn't want the burning to leave every inch of his body. "I was filthy because I'd just fucked you. And you'd refused to let me eat your ass." He lifts his hips to grind slowly against Hyuntak's, gasping as he does. His mouth turns its attention trying to reach up to tug at his earlobe again. "I came so hard that night." He mumbles as he lets it go. "Both in you, and when I thought about you." Another roll of his hips. "How fucking hot you looked on me, being in charge, making me fucking whine and moan your name like the good little plaything I am." The sleep has left him now thankfully, and he's purely focused on Hyuntak.

 

.

 

Hyuntak would be lying if he said he hadn't heard it - or that it hadn't shaken him right down to his very core and almost made him regret leaving Hiwan's room at the moment that he did. Almost, because what a treat it was getting to hear Hiwan go off like that.   
  
After he has run his tongue along his own lips, Hyuntak offers another slow, knowing hum as he smirked at Hiwan had said. "Listen to you." He lifts his lower body just high enough to keep his hips out of reach should Hiwan try looking for friction again. "I almost wish I had been there," he slips his hands under Hiwan's shirt, dragging the material along as his hands slid up from his stomach to his chest. "Now I can only imagine how you looked when you came, how great you would have tasted." Hyuntak's trailing off with another moan, eyes briefly closing as he imagined the scene.   
  
"Fuck," he finally says when a sense of longing starts to tug at him. "Get everything off," he mumbles in a bit of a rush, climbing off Hiwan and the couch completely. "The boxers stay on. And we do this in your room."

 

.

 

He words that leave Hyuntak's mouth also force soft whimpers from Hiwan's own. He doesn't realise he's doing it- doesn't realise how much hearing Hyuntak talk like that chills him to the very core in all kinds of pleasant and wonderful ways. There's no connection when he lifts his hips again, and it's down heartening and frustrating and Hiwan almost pleas for him to lower his hips so they can grind against each other. Almost. But then Hyuntak is no longer on him, and there's an aching cold where his heat was before. Hiwan sits up, dizzy with want and need and lust for the male in front of him. He doesn't need telling twice, already pulling his shirt over his head, glad that he hadn't changed out of his pjs before relocating to the sofa. He throws the shirt on the back of the sofa, nobody will think anything of it. He doesn't waste another moment before he's stumbling towards his bedroom door and pushing it open.

 

.

 

"Yah!" Hyuntak exclaims in feigned annoyance as he follows after Hiwan, allowing himself to slip out of the character he's supposed to be playing. There's a pout on his lips as he jogs after Hiwan despite the short distance, circling his arms around the other's neck as he leaned in to talk near Hiwan's ear. "You don't even offer to carry me in, you asshole. What kind of worshipper are you?" There's no heat or seriousness to his words at all, just a playful coating to his voice, and not long after he's said it his teeth are gently nipping at Hiwan's earlobe. His front presses up against Hiwan's back and the contact remains fairly wholesome, all things considered, until Hyuntak's curiosity gets a hold of his hips. He thrusts forward, his hardening cock making the most delightful brush against Hiwan's ass. He had only done it to have some set up for a punchline - asking Hiwan to _giddy up_ or something equally inane and lighthearted - but he hadn't expected it to feel _that_ good. His teeth release Hiwan's ear immediately as he lets out a sharp breath that trails off into a whimper, and then Hyuntak is repeating the motion, eyelids fluttering shut as the soft, almost broken noise he makes tickles the back of Hiwan's ear.

 

.

 

"You're taking charge, you should have told me to carry you. Asshole." Hiwan points out with a scoff, although it's about as playful as Hyuntak's own words had been. At the moment he feels Hyuntak press against him, he has to stop to let out a groan. It feels so perfect and so delicious against him - just the sheer feeling of Hyuntak's cock through clothes. On his ass, of all places. He'd never really been one for getting fucked, but he feels like he would very willingly make an exception if it was Hyuntak between his legs. The sheer image makes him involuntarily buck right back against Hyuntak's hips, echoing the other's whimper with his own soft, bitten whine. "Fuck me." It's not meant to be an order, it's just a phrase that's spilled over his lips. He can already feel his breathing shallowing, a needy ache in his cock as he refuses to move until Hyuntak gives another order.

 

.

 

"And here I thought _I_ was the one making orders around here," he murmurs as he smiles, lazy and a little lopsided. It's difficult not to take the bait when it's sitting right in front of him. "You feel really good," he says as he takes half a step back, arms still wrapped around Hiwan's neck. "Which means I'd feel about the same, hm?" With that thought now hanging in the little space between them, Hyuntak lowers his arms, hands running down Hiwan's back and settling on his ass, squeezing gently before Hyuntak's trying to usher him further into the room, keeping as close to Hiwan as he can. "Maybe better. If I keyed you up enough, I wonder if you'd come like that, just rutting against me." His mouth travels down to Hiwan's neck, and he's quickly swept up by sucking at his neck, never staying too long in one place before his moving to repeat the action on another part of Hiwan's neck. "I could," he murmurs eventually, hands moving from Hiwan's behind to his waist. "God, you know how I get with you, Hiwan. I'd be panting so fucking hard for it."

 

.

 

He was beginning to wonder if this was going to be a habit for them - Hyuntak waking him up just to make him whine and moan and do dirty things with him before leaving him to think about everything else on his own. "You always feel good, Hyuntak. It's one of the things I hate about you." If he was given the opportunity, he'd have rolled his hips back to grind his ass against Hyuntak's hands, but alas he's distracted by the words that leave the other's lips. So true that it makes him blush, and he can feel the prickly heat creeping up his neck. "N-no." He choked out, closing his eyes as he tilts his head as Hyuntak's lips explore the back of his neck. "I wouldn't-" His breath catches, throat not ready to commit to words just yet. He tries again, anyway. "I wouldn't say no - I want you panting, I want you to show me how it's done, Hyuntak." He feels like he should be embarrassed at how pitiful he sounds - but it's all for show, all for Hyuntak. "Show me how to fuck you right."

 

.

 

"Mm, you know that I'd love to," his voice goes cold, edging on dark when he says, "but that would be too easy for you." Hyuntak is a bit proud of the way it sounds rolling off his lips, but he can't allow himself to revel in his pride for too long. After one more kiss to Hiwan's neck, Hyuntak drops his hands and moves away from the other. "Bed." Without any further explanation, not that there's one needed, Hyuntak turns away from Hiwan to close the bedroom door. "On your back."

 

.

 

He rolls his eyes, a shiver running down his spine at Hyuntak's tone, which he tries to ignore even if it's making his cock hard. Well, harder. He turns his head to look st Hyuntak for a second, half wanting to protest. Before he realises that this is Hyuntak's time to call the shots. He pushes his pants down before he climbs onto the bed, now just in his boxers like Hyuntak had specified earlier. He settles on his back, watching the other for a moment.

 

.

 

Though he would never admit it, Hyuntak would be lying if he said he wasn't out of his element. He lingers near the door, taking just a little longer closing it than he needs to, stalling for time as a rush of anxiousness courses through him. It's a lot, tasking himself with doing something that Hiwan is so very clearly into, and his apparent enthusiasm for it only makes the slight pressure on Hyuntak's shoulders heavier.   
  
He sighs and it sounds closer to angry than anything else, turning away from the door once it's closed to pull his own top over his head. "You tell me," he mumbles, vague as all hell as he walks over to the bed, body carrying more confidence than Hyuntak feels like he actually has. "Tell me how someone would fuck me right, Hiwan. I think it's safe to say you have some experience in that area." Hyuntak settles at one of the bed's bottom corners, one leg tucked under him while his other foot rested on the floor. "From the beginning." He ran his fingers up the outside of Hiwan's leg, drawing circles as he slowly worked his way up to the other's knee.

 

.

 

Hiwan keeps his gaze on Hyuntak as he closes the door, too much space between them, too much time passed than he thinks it necessary or even fair. But he says nothing, because he's not the one who initiated this. He blinks, unfazed by the tone that Hyuntak speaks to him in - it's part of the act. He likes it, a lot. "I-," he stutters and stops himself from speaking any more as soon as Hyuntak gets closer. "And yet, you tell me I can't do it right." He mumbles quietly, Hyuntak still too far away even when he's right next to him. His mouth is dry, and he suddenly feels like he can't give Hyuntak what he wants. "Shutting you up is always a good start." He points out. "First they should kiss you - all over. Especially your neck. They need to ease you into this, make you feel good because you are." He swallows and it hurts his throat. "and then once your shirt is off, your body. Every inch of you needs to be touched."

 

.

 

The corner of his mouth twitches but Hyuntak stops himself before he can interrupt Hiwan with a fond chuckle and a 'you never actually shut me up'. Because he hasn't, ever. But Hyuntak can't really argue with the rest of what Hiwan says, partly because Hyuntak's always so consumed by Hiwan at a certain point that his mind doesn't store information what _he's_ doing, always too focused on Hiwan. And partly because Hiwan seems to be getting a little kick out of this, if the bob of his throat is anything to go by, and Hyuntak likes hearing him talk about this like its a subject he's studies for years.   
  
"Go on," he murmurs, moving in closer and replacing his roaming fingers on Hiwan's leg with a roaming tongue. It lands just above the other's knee, making those same circles, and Hyuntak pulls his tongue into his mouth to kiss the wet skin once he completes a ring. And then he repeats the process, keeping his circles small so he's able to continue doing this for longer, so he can taste more of Hiwan's skin. His now free hand settles further up Hiwan's thigh, on top of his boxers, dangerously close to where Hyuntak wants it to be but not daring to touch yet.

 

.

 

He thinks about what his own head goes through at the point where he's giving himself entirely to Hyuntak - tries to pinpoint every movement he makes and why he makes it, tries to relay it back to Hyuntak in a way that doesn't sound completely mushy and open for teasing. "And then once your-" he pauses as he feels Hyuntak's tongue against his leg, the pause just enough to stop him from demanding more of it. This is fine, this is enough for now. "Once you're covered in kisses on your stomach and you have that blush already creeping up your neck, they should skip the niceties and finger you until you're open and moaning for more like the greedy little fuck you are." His words are mixed with frustration at how Hyuntak's hand is still so far away from where he wants it to be - how Hyuntak himself is still _so far away_.

 

.

 

He tries to channel that jolt that goes through him into an unaffected hum against Hiwan's skin. He wants to play true to every word the other says, wants to prove him right and it only has a little to do with the fact that if he did, Hiwan would be inside of him sooner. Hyuntak's brows furrow at his own thoughts - greedy little fuck is right. How did Hiwan think he'd ever actually be able to do this when he's so impatient?   
  
"And you?" His free hand creeps further up, until his fingers are hooked under the waistband of Hiwan's boxers. "When you were thinking about me playing around with you like this, did you stretch yourself open, Hiwan?" It's a sudden detour, but Hyuntak figures no one between the two of them will mind. It's his rules right now, it was fine. His stops his kisses to Hiwan's thigh, pulling the one side of his boxers down in an obvious slant. He then moves his hand to the left side and drags that side of Hiwan's boxers down too, stopping when they were evenly rested around Hiwan's knees.

 

.

 

He props himself up onto his elbows so he can see Hyuntak more clearly, jaw slack as he watches the other carefully. "Uh." He tries not to get too distracted by the question, tells himself that they're being honest and this is Hyuntak. It's not like he'd be admitting anything vulgar. "Yes." He swallows hard again, throat protesting at how dry his whole mouth is. He licks his lips. "I imagined it was your hand, your mouth. And _fuck_ it felt so good. You felt so good." He closes his eyes as he replays the memory in his head, sucking in a sharp breath when he feels no more barriers against his cock.

 

.

 

For a moment Hyuntak tosses around the idea of leaving Hiwan's boxer just as they were, but eventually abandons it as he gets the article the rest of the way off. It would probably be more trouble than it was worth in the long run, but Hyuntak finds himself regretting not taking the opportunity to tease Hiwan while he was still in them, just a little.   
  
"Mm," it's the only comment he spares on the topic of what Hiwan had busied himself with when he had left him high and not so dry that night. Without much of a warning, Hyuntak slowly runs his tongue along the underside of Hiwan's cock, purposefully moaning as he does. Once he gets to the top he leans back, staring down at Hiwan's face. "Continue. I think 'they' were fingering me open?"

 

.

 

He groans, and it's loud and too honest for him as he feels Hyuntak's tongue against his cock. But it's not enough, it's not enough to sate him and he knows that Hyuntak knows that. He knows that giving Hyuntak the baton was both he best and worst thing he could do. He huffs a laughs, still holding himself up on his elbows. "Two fingers, always. Nothing less for you. And then they should use their tongue." He licks his lips again. "Use their tongue to make you so close to coming that you can barely even keep your eyes open, can barely even keep your hips still." The image flashes in his mind and he shudders at it. "And then that curl - the curl of their fingers to make you come apart without even coming. That fucking moment is so fucking hot, Hyuntak."

 

.

 

His legs shift, Hyuntak trying to be stealthy about how he presses himself against the bed for just a moment, just one moment to try and relieve a bit of his issue without asking Hiwan to do it for him. "Tell me," Hyuntak sucks in a breath, loud and largely for show as his lips part a little. "Was it more or less than two when you fingered yourself, Wannie?" His tongue slides further out as Hyuntak smirks in Hiwan's direction, taking two of his fingers into his own mouth and sucking, unnecessarily showy about the whole thing. If there's anything Hyuntak enjoys about this that doesn't involve the way Hiwan is looking at him, or the things Hiwan's telling him, or anything about Hiwan at all, it's getting the chance to ping pong the conversation on a whim. Maybe it's the slight reaffirmation of his control in this situation that comes with it, Hyuntak isn't too sure, but he likes it nonetheless.

 

.

 

Hiwan feel like his chest is about to give out, especially when he looks at Hyuntak closely. He huffs a laugh, his embarrassment returning despite every inch of him telling him it doesn't matter, this is Hyuntak. Nobody else. Nobody else matters. "Uh." He tenses his jaw, shifts his hips slightly and waiting as Hyuntak's tongue lols over his fingers. "T-three." He doesn't know why he feels like he's just admitted to the worlds worst crime. "Three when I think about you."

 

.

 

Hyuntak doesn't catch himself in time, eyes widening in surprise at the answer he gets, his cock throbbing under the layers of clothing it's tenting. "Fuck," he mumbles around his fingers, pulling them free shortly after. "Fuck, Hiwan." There's a second, and then another, where Hyuntak isn't exactly sure what to do, hand hovering close to his mouth. He knows what he _wants_ to do: get rid of his sweatpants and boxers and sink onto Hiwan, fast and hard as Hiwan watched, as he muttered in broken terms how good he made him feel, how badly he wanted Hiwan to have all of him.   
  
But for some reason, he decided to dive into this unexplored deep end where he gets to flounder and stumble because of his own unfamiliarity and Hiwan's insistence on driving him up the fucking wall in the process. But then Hyuntak remembers his reason for all this, can see that reason propped up on his elbows in front of him, and Hyuntak steels himself. He can do this. He's going to make Hiwan regret letting him do this.   
  
His other hand slips down, past his sweatpants, and Hyuntak moans at the feeling of his own hand against his neglected cock, even through the fabric of his boxers. "And what are they supposed to do when they've got me hot for them, Hiwan? Are they nice? Do they make me come?" He licks around the two fingers near his mouth, and when they go back into it, Hyuntak makes sure to add a third.

 

.

 

Hiwan watches him - of course he does, his eyes haven't left Hyuntak for a second during this entire thing. They can't, for fear he'd miss out on something. Miss out on the way Hyuntak sucks at his own fingers, or the look on his face when Hiwan says certain things. To miss that voluntarily seems like such a foreign concept to Hiwan. He feels a whine in the back of his throat as he watches Hyuntak's hand make the journey he wants to badly for his mouth to make. And he's torn between watching that hand, or the one which is now in Hyuntak's mouth - three fingers being given attention by his tongue. "N-no." He huffs, hating that he can't string a single sentence together. He's never his powerless. "Not yet- first- uh-" he swallows hard again. "Keep moving their fingers, while their mouth slides down your cock, takes every inch of you. And fucks your with their mouth until you're so close you can't keep your body still."

 

.

 

Hyuntak's back arches when his fingers slide a bit further in than he had intended, moving on their own as Hiwan's every word warms him up. He's got his fingers as far in as they will go by the time Hiwan's said his piece, and Hyuntak has been doing nothing but unashamedly struggling to moan around them, tongue working around and between each digit as his mind replaced his fingers with Hiwan's dick. He thinks he wants to get off like this, coming in his pants with three fingers in his mouth and Hiwan watching the show Hyuntak's putting on just for him. His hips start to find themselves a steady rhythm and when his breath catches in his throat, Hyuntak groaning loudly as a result, he thinks that maybe he could.   
  
The small corner of his mind that still remembers what it is he's doing forces Hyuntak to take his fingers out of his mouth, at least, and the noise that drags from his throat illustrates just how much he's going to miss having his mouth so full. "And that's what you want me to do to you?" His voice is harsher than it was before, laden with his arousal. "To take you until you're shaking? Until all you can think about is how good I feel on you?" He lowers his head, kissing the first place his mouth happens to land. A handful of kisses are left behind on Hiwan's collarbone before Hyuntak's finger finds his entrance, working experimentally around it for a few moment before he pushes it in, but just barely. "You wanna be as much of a slut for me as I am for you, Hiwan?" And then he's pushing the finger further in, slow and easy, kissing his way down Hiwan's chest.

 

.

 

He's frustrated that all he can do is watch with a dry and open mouth, hooded eyes and a burning need in his chest and stomach and cock. He tries to recall a time where he's put Hyuntak under this much distress - this much teasing. He can't figure out a time he has, but that's mostly down to his own impatience and pure need for Hyuntak to be around him. He moans back at Hyuntak, as a noise leaves his throat along with his fingers. He doesn't trust his voice, so he nods his head instead. He wants that so much that it's almost painful. And he wants Hyuntak to know that. The kisses are distracting, but not enough to truly distract from what Hyuntak's finger is doing right now. And he lets out an involuntary deep groan, eyes closing as he revels in Hyuntak's finger being inside of him. "Yes, fuck, yes Hyuntak." His hands fist at the blankets beneath them, mouth open to allow a long groan to escape them. "So fucking much."

 

.

 

"Tell me what you want, Hiwan," he murmurs, lips inching closer and closer to their desired destination as Hyuntak's kisses trail further down Hiwan's chest, and then his stomach. "Tell me when my little plaything needs more." His finger curls and then pulls almost all the way out, just to gauge how willing Hiwan would be to tell him what he wants.  
  
With his finger now still, Hyuntak tries recalling the words Hiwan had shared with him, tries to remember what it was Hiwan would be doing to him that would make his toes curl. He doesn't think he can make Hiwan feel the way the other makes him feel; Hyuntak doesn't think anyone is capable of making the magic Hiwan does, but he's not going to let that stop him from trying.   
  
He's still grinding into his own hand with his mouth takes in the head of Hiwan's cock, keeping a slow pace to stop himself from getting too carried away with it. His tongue wastes precious seconds _slowly_ dancing around the new slice of Hiwan it has to enjoy, Hyuntak humming softly as his tongue lingers around the slit for a few moments, Hyuntak indulging in the taste, before it's pressing flat against the head and sliding along every inch of it again.

 

.

 

"Fuck." Hiwan feels like he's being broken into tiny pieces and he loves every second of it. From the way Hyuntak's finger stills - but stays inside him - to the way he's looking at him. He feels like he's under so much scrutiny and it's drowning him, but he never wants it to stop. Never wants anyone to throw him a lifeline. "H-Hyuntak." He squeezes his eyes shut as Hyuntak's tongue seems to brush around Hiwan like he's never sucked him off before. And it feels so perfect that he never wants it to stop. He keeps himself propped up, hands squeezing the blankets tightly. If he lets go, he'll involve himself in what Hyuntak is currently doing; and that's against the rules. "A-ah, Hyuntak." He just needs to find words that make sense, words that don't muddle up on his tongue. "Another finger, _please_."

 

.

 

Hyuntak softly hums to make the other aware that he heard him, belatedly realizing that maybe that shouldn't have been his immediate response with a full mouth. Not like it matters when it isn't hurting anyone. Hyuntak pulls off Hiwan with a soft pop, licking at his lips before dipping his head and resting his cheek against Hiwan's inner thigh. He can hear his heart loudly thumping, it's rhythm depicting the nerves Hyuntak can feel bubbling up again as he listens to Hiwan's request. He repeats his motion of feeling around the rim for a few moments because he's sliding a second finger in alongside the other, easing in until he couldn't get himself any deeper. His hooded eyes don't leave the scene as Hyuntak starts to thrust, a cautious touch to them at first.

 

.

 

If this was anyone else, Hiwan knows he would have taken charge long ago. He knows he'd feel more weak by the noises leaving his mouth, by how much he wants to plead and whine until Hyuntak is giving him what he wants ten fold. "Yes, fuck." He can't keep himself completely upright, the ache in his elbows too much for him to keep himself propped up. "God, Hyuntak." Little has even started, he knows that. But he knows it's because the person causing such sensations is Hyuntak. And the other would never fail to make him break, despite how much Hiwan liked to believe otherwise.

 

.

 

It doesn't feel like enough. Everything Hiwan says, every noise Hiwan makes, tells him that he must be doing enough or at the very least he doing something right, but Hyuntak's lips curl into a slight pout as he watches his fingers disappear and reappear from inside the man whose leg Hyuntak's currently using as a pillow. He could go back to using his mouth again, but that probably wouldn't feel like enough either.   
  
A dissatisfied groan rumbles in Hyuntak's chest as he pushes himself up, fingers twisting as he thought let picked up their pace and moved his body up until he was hovering as close to Hiwan's face as he could without bumping their heads together. "Do you like that?" The edge of vulnerability to his question is hidden fairly well by the vulgar turn it takes. It sounds like Hyuntak expects the answer to be good, when in reality he's not sure hearing Hiwan say it was would change his mind on thinking he didn't.

 

.

 

There's something about the fact that the person who is being so intrusive was the person he'd never imagined he'd allow to be so. When he feels Hyuntak shift, he opens his eyes to look at him finally, hooded and wanting. "Yes." It's almost inaudible, almost. He allows himself a moment to do what he wants, taking Hyuntak's lower lip in his teeth and tugging gently. "I want-" he whines as speaking causes him to release Hyuntak's lip. He makes up for it by pressing a needy kiss. "Fuck me, Hyuntak." He breathes. "Tonight you fuck me."

 

.

 

Hyuntak's fingers still. For a second, he's completely still, on the verge of not even breathing, eyes trained on Hiwan's face with a look of... Hyuntak isn't sure what that request makes him feel. He doesn't know what to do about. Hasn't ever had anyone...   
  
He quickly lowers his head, hoping Hiwan was too distracted to notice his brief moment of - uncertainty? Mild panic? A third finger brushes teasing along Hiwan's outer rim as his fingers start thrusting again, Hyuntak hoping to cover up his moment of stillness by making it all seem like part of some plan. His tongue draws a thin stripe up the column of Hiwan's neck. "You want me to fuck you, Wannie?" Honestly, Hyuntak should be winning end of year awards for the performance he's turning in right now.

 

.

 

Everything stops and Hiwan feels a burning in his stomach, a silent protest that makes him want to moan out for more. He's already doing a number on himself by avoiding any movement of his hips, wanting this to be all Hyuntak. The third finger makes him inhale sharply, and he tilts his head at the touch of Hyuntak's tongue against him. "Yes, I want- please, please Hyuntak." He's not sure at what point he became so weak for Hyuntak - he's not sure he's even putting on an act anymore.

 

.

 

The pace of his fingers slows to allow Hyuntak to carefully try working his third finger into Hiwan. He can feel his own breath catch in his throat once he finally takes the plunge, moaning unashamedly against Hiwan's neck. Was it bad that that was because he'd taught about Hiwan doing the same to him? In their current situation, probably. "Tell me." His mouth moves down, away from Hiwan's neck and onto the length of Hiwan's shoulder. "Tell me exactly how you want it, Hiwan." He tries to summon his memories of what Hiwan would do to him as his fingers scissor, stretching Hiwan's a little more between each thrust, hoping to mirror the vague pieces of their prior sessions that he could grab onto.

 

.

 

The third finger makes him moan, and it's deep and wanting and _loud_. Hands grip the blankets even tighter as his elbows give in and he drops to the mattress. He parts his legs a little more, finally giving in to his need and rolling his hips to try and increase the speed of Hyuntak's fingers. He can't speak - he's too lost in the feelings that Hyuntak's hand is sending through his body. "Hyuntak, p-please." He wants to tell Hyuntak how he wants it - that all he wants is for Hyuntak to replace his fingers with his cock and fuck him until he can't even breathe. But he can't find the words. "You- fucksake you know how sex works, asshole." There's no heat in how words, just raw need. "Fuck me til you come. That's all I want. I want you so fucking bad, Hyuntak."

 

.

 

Something dawns on Hyuntak as his hand follows the motions of Hiwan's hips: he's wearing too many clothes for this. Not that he planned for any of this to escalate to this point, but still. He bites into Hiwan's shoulder and thinks that maybe he should have seen this coming. He sucks around the fading bite marks and considers abandoning ship. He presses a kiss to the red patch he's made and decides that this is why he gets for digging his own grave; someone has to be laid in that thing and for today that someone is him. Fuck.   
  
There's a beat if hesitance before Hyuntak pulls his fingers out, a very sudden drag that leaves Hiwan empty and Hyuntak might have at least considered apologizing if it wasn't for the fact that Hiwan just asked him to fuck him, like that's a thing Hyuntak just does in his life.   
  
He climbs off of the bed, turning his back to Hiwan as he worked his shirt up and over his head. How was he even supposed to do this? Or at least do it well. The only point of reference Hyuntak cares to remember nowadays is Hiwan and he absolutely won't be able to fuck the other _that_ well, so he's stuck. He worries his lip, hands moving to hook around his pants. Why, why did he bring this up today.

 

.

 

He's empty before he even had a chance to revel in the feeling of all three fingers against him any more. "Fuck." He groans, and there's a moment where he wants to whine, wants to ask Hyuntak to come back and carry on - he wonders why he has to be so greedy. Wonders why Hyuntak has this much of an effect on him. He knows the answer, he just refuses to accept it. There's a period of time where Hyuntak is away for too long, but just long enough for Hiwan to recollect his thoughts and prop himself up again, eyes falling on Hyuntak. "Hey." He half coos, wondering why Hyuntak even had his back to him. "Hyuntak." He pushes himself to sit up, ignoring the sensitivity in his ass as he does. "Let me help."

 

.

 

"I know how to get my own clothes off." There's a bit more bite to it than Hyuntak intends, and he closes his eyes as he winces. He's rubbing his own sore spot now, great. "You're in such a hurry to get your hands on me again," he adds, voice honey-coated and teasing. Like he meant to respond the way he did before, like it was just on the teasing path Hyuntak was dutifully supposed to be following.   
  
He doesn't know when he started paying so much attention to the way he was breathing, but Hyuntak listening to the steady in and out as he bends over slightly while pulling his pants further down his legs, his boxers being taken down with them.

 

.

 

Hiwan bites his lip as Hyuntak speaks, abou to bite back before he decides it's not worth it. "I am, we both know this." He cocks his head to the side as he watches Hyuntak undress, mouth opening slightly as he does. "You're so hot, Hyuntak. I missed you being naked in my bedroom." He purposely pushes a moan past his lips, as if reiterating the fact. "Come here. Please."

 

.

 

This is it, then. This is where he trips himself up and dies as a direct result. He wonders what type of man he'll be when his ashes reform. He wonders if that man's going to be able to look Hiwan in the eye again. Probably not. Hyuntak sighs to himself.   
  
He steps out of the pool of clothing at his feet, eyebrows slightly furrowed as turned around and his eyes landed on Hiwan. He must ask himself again: why, _why_ did he bring this up today? Hyuntak likes a good challenge. He tries to remind himself of this as he situates himself on the mattress, between Hiwan's legs. But he likes challenges he knows he can win, and Hyuntak doesn't doubt himself very much so challenges aren't often a problem. But this - this is daunting in a way that probably isn't good for his dick. So he slides on hand down to wrap around himself, taking a deep breath in before pressing his mouth against Hiwan's. The kiss is supposed to be hard, rough, but even with all the energy he's trying to put into it, it doesn't feel quite right. So he moans, jerks his hips, swipes his tongue across Hiwan's lip before plunging into the heat of his mouth.

 

.

 

Hiwan moans into the kiss - he's not prepared for the sudden closeness, or the contact of their lips together. He'd initially wanted to be able to give Hyuntak something back, to put his mouth on him to show him how grateful he was for the way his fingers had eased him open. But he can't. So instead he returns the kiss, opens his mouth and lets his tongue brush against Hyuntak's. His eyes close and he moves on hand to join Hyuntak's around his cock. "Are you okay?" He asks as he pulls away, forehead resting against Hyuntak's as he pumps his hand.

 

.

 

The response is immediate, involuntary, and Hyuntak instantly wishes he could take it back. But Hiwan asks if he's okay and Hyuntak's head goes left then right then left again because no, he isn't, he lost the plot several paces ago and he doesn't know how to get it back. But Hiwan's hand around him makes it better, infinitely better, and Hyuntak removes his hand and thrusts into Hiwan's grip not because he feels he _needs_ to but because it feels _good_. "Fuck." He just needs a moment, maybe two and a few moments after those to himself and he can do this. Maybe. He doesn't know, doesn't want to think about it. His mouth finds Hiwan's again, a twinge of desperation to it - he doesn't want him to ask anymore questions and feels a little sick that he was so honest with the first.

 

.

 

No. He's not okay and Hiwan doesn't know why, he wants to know. But Hyuntak's lips are already on his and he can't process anything to make it better. He returns the kiss though, not wanting to pass up that chance to have Hyuntak's tongue in his mouth. But he pulls back, like before, hand slowing it's pace against him as he rests his hand on Hyuntak's cheek. "Why?" He brushes his thumb over Hyuntak's lower lip. "What's not okay?"

 

.

 

"P-please," Hyuntak stutters, visibly unhappy with the slowdown Hiwan has opted to make with his hand. Like he wants to _talk_. Which he does, because then he's asking questions and Hyuntak can't help that the sound that he makes at that sounds like a mixture of a disgruntled huff at the end of a tantrum and a needy whine. "I can't fuck you like this," he squeezes his eyes shut, bites down on his tongue and then releases it as he take a breath out. "Fuck, I can't—" His hand blindly slips between their bodies, circling around Hiwan's as he tried to urge him to moving his hand at a faster pace. "This whole fucking thing just—I can't do what you do, I-I'm not a goddamn dom with you, I'm the _toy_. I'm always—."

 

.

 

Hiwan's eyes widen slightly - only slightly - at Hyuntak's words. He isn't expecting it, not when Hyuntak had been so consistently brilliant at acting like he had a hold on this entire thing. And Hiwan doesn't care, Hiwan feels like there's a part of him that should, the usual part which gets pissed off at Hyuntak for no apparent reason. But there is no ounce of frustration or disappointment in his mind. Only one thought - fucking Hyuntak. He presses his lips roughly against Hyuntak's, moaning into the kiss as he begins to move his hand faster against Hyuntak. He pulls away from the kiss, dragging Hyuntak's lip between his teeth. "Hands and knees, now." He huffs, voice barely audible as he releases Hyuntak's cock and shuffles back to create more room. "Be the fucking toy." He coos, no heat or anger or anything more than a needy demand.

 

.

 

"No, I—" His tongue feels loose, chest heaving as Hyuntak stays right where he is, his head spinning just a much as it had been when he and Hiwan were at the door and he was pressing up against the man in bed with him now. He liked that, he can do that. "Just let me—I _want_ to fuck you, I just don't—I can't be a dom about it." There's still a challenge here, one that the stubborn side of his brain refuses to let go of. It's not a hurdle Hyuntak can conventionally jump over, but he can still clear the jump. "H-how could I be, you probably... When I had my fingers in you, you just—I want to come in that. Please, _please_."

 

.

 

He jumped again - right to the easy way out, thinking he knew best for Hyuntak when of course Hyuntak has his own way of dealing with things. He swallows hard, returning to his previous position so he can press his lips against Hyuntak's once more. "So where do you want me? Tell me what to do, to give you what you want." He rests his forehead against Hyuntak's, hand moving back to its former position, wrapping around Hyuntak's cock as he lets out a moan at the slickness of it.

 

.

 

"Want you to see my face," his voice escapes of a harsh gush of air, Hyuntak's hands moving up to cup Hiwan's cheeks. "Want—you to know how it—fuck." His hips refuse to keep still as he talks, finally jerking into Hiwan's waiting hand after trembling for most of what he had said prior. He probably needs a moment to actually take the time and breathe properly but his mind thinks that means borrowing some from Hiwan. By the time he pulls away, Hyuntak doesn't think his sloppy kiss helped with his little oxygen problem at all. What little left he's got he spends on talking. "Want you looking at me when I come inside you, to see my face."

 

.

 

Hiwan squeezes his hand gently before he pulls it off Hyuntak completely, and it's only so he can return to his position on the bed, laying on his back propped up by his elbows, legs parting to carefully wrap around Hyuntak to pull him closer. "So come inside me," he breathes, keeping himself upright so he can watch Hyuntak closely. "Please."

 

.

 

He could do this. Hyuntak leans in to capture Hiwan's mouth with his own for a moment, whining softly into it as he took his length into his own hand. "When did you learn how to say please?" His voice sounds so different to his ears, but it shouldn't come as such as a surprise when his lungs feel thoroughly used up and the rest of him feels a little unhinged. A hand slides along Hiwan's thigh, moving down to give a gentle squeeze to Hiwan's ass before two of his fingers ghost over his entrance again. "You better stay hard for me," he murmurs, licking his lips as he used his fingers to help guide where his cock should be going. "I'm gonna ride you after this, gonna give you everything you want, Hiwan. I'm gonna be—" He chokes on the rest of his words as the head of his cock sinks into tightness and warmth and the hand that had been circling Hiwan's rim land heavily on the mattress to give Hyuntak some balance, clutching at the covers.

 

.

 

"Dunno." He mumbles, not really able to think clearly about the question. Not really believing that Hyuntak even wants an answer - not right now. Not a full explanation on how Hyuntak gets so under his skin that he feels he has to. Though, in his mind, maybe Hyuntak _would_ like that.  There's a light gasp that leaves his lips when he feels Hyuntak's fingers ghost over his entrance, and then he's laughing at Hyuntak's words. "I'll make sure I stay hard for you, so I can return the favour and come in you. Again." He tries not to relive the last time, if he's wanting to be true to his words. Words are lost as Hyuntak pushes inside of him, and the intrusive push makes Hiwan groan as loudly as the last time they'd spent together. "Holy fuck." He sucks in a breath, only releasing it so he can talk. "You're- yes, _fuck_ give me everything."

 

.

 

Hyuntak keeps his hips still, tries to come to terms with what he's feeling around his cock, tries not to immediately spill into Hiwan because of it. Fuck, _fuck_. The moment stretches out for what feels like decades before Hyuntak is moving again, pressing further in, his face crumpling into a clear showcase of every iota of pleasure that's running through his veins and shaking his core. And maybe he'll look back and feel bad about this later (or whatever the equivalent of 'feeling bad' is for Hyuntak) but he's hyper focused on how this feels around _him_ , how easily it winds _him_ up, how well it's going to feel when he uses Hiwan just right and falls apart inside of him. Hyuntak's head falls to Hiwan's shoulder once he's fully buried inside him, biting lightly at his skin as his body tremors slightly.

 

.

 

It's different for him, Hiwan has already mentally noted how it's been so long since he's been with anyone except Hyuntak, how nobody has been inside him since before they first had sex. And it's an odd sense of admittance to himself, not even out loud. But Hyuntak feels so good, feels like he was made to be both inside and around Hiwan. Because his body just seems to flow just right at every contact. He moans, a little breathless, as he begins to roll his hips against Hyuntak, to help him choose a pace that's enjoyable for both of them for however long it takes Hyuntak to come. Hiwan guesses not long. Not after the preparation it's taken to actually get here. "You feel so fucking good, Hyuntak. So good inside me."

 

.

 

Those words are enough to prompt Hyuntak to fish for some of the bravado he had tossed aside earlier, though it far most honest this time around. Feels more like Hyuntak being Hyuntak and less like Hyuntak trying to be the image of himself that made Hiwan beg and stretch himself with three fingers. "Of course I do. It's _me_ ." A thrust is made for emphasis and Hyuntak thinks he suffers more for it than Hiwan does. Even with both hands on either side of Hiwan holding him up, he still feels like he's going to lose his fight with gravity and fall. He compensates for it by thrusting his hips again and falling into some kind of rhythm - slow and punishing as Hyuntak pulls out and slams back in like every thrust he makes it going to be his last. "I could finger myself and— _oh god_ ," is this what Hiwan feels when he fucks him? His head tilts up, Hyuntak's mouth closer to Hiwan's ear, and the deep moan that escapes his mouth follows Hyuntak thrusting into him again. "And you'd come without me touching you."

 

.

 

He hates that he knows Hyuntak is right - that there is so much Hyuntak could do that would make Hiwan come. That he doesn't even need to be touching him at all to push him over the edge. Words and actions and watching is enough for him. When it comes to Hyuntak, at least. He can't form any words, he doesn't have the same control over his voice that he does when he's the one doing the fucking. So he moans and whines and grips onto Hyuntak's arms tightly as he tries to meet the pace of his hips. He closes his eyes tightly, feels like his whines are going to become something greater than just noises if Hyuntak carries on. "D-don't." He choked out. "Don't ever- _ah_ ever not touch me." It's a plea, despite how much he wants to test the waters, he doesn't want a life where Hyuntak doesn't touch him.

 

.

 

"Technically," he starts with a low breath, because now is clearly the time for technicalities. "I'm not touching you now, and look at what a picture you are already." It's a long shot - he's got his cock periodically sheathed inside of Hiwan when the pattern of his thrusts calls for it, and his cheek brushes against the side of Hiwan face every so often because they're that fucking close. But his hands are still on the mattress, and that's all that really matters in this discussion he's picked up. It helps distract him, just a little, from how much the tangled rope in the pit of his stomach wants to snap. "Less is probably more for you, hm?" He says this as he slides almost all the way out, finally giving himself a moment to catch his breath between words. "You came so hard just _thinking_ about me, didn't you? Having me so close and out of your reach—" And then he's back in, hips a little jerky as Hyuntak lets out another moan. "Y-you'd probably break in half, that's how fucking hard you'd come."

 

.

 

He's not even paying much attention to Hyuntak anymore - in the sense that the words just slide right off of him. Or rather they mingle with how his stomach is already fighting against letting himself release, to stay hard. For Hyuntak. And each word that leaves Hyuntak's mouth results in a whine or a whimper or a partial sob because Hyuntak is so right, everything he says is just _so right_. Hiwan is putty for Hyuntak, and he wants to confirm each and everything that he's saying. But he can only do that with noises, pleasant little noises and a tighter grip on his arms.

 

.

 

" _Hiwan_ ," he whimpers close to Hiwan's ear, one of his hands moving along the covers and stopping once he finds what he's looking for. Hyuntak's fingers dig into the side of Hiwan's thigh as he starts to pick up his pace. "Use your words." His own are started to creep closer and closer together, in danger of overlapping and making it impossible to understand a lick of what he's saying. Not that it seems like Hiwan's paying much attention. He has this look on his face, this edge to each sound that he makes that Hyuntak hopes means he's doing something right. "You were so good at using them before. T-tell me I'm right," his voice is becoming more strained the longer he carries on. There's shiver that runs through him at the sounds of their bodies meeting, his rope fraying a little bit more with every second that he spends surrounded by Hiwan's heat. His answer to both problems is to quicken his pace a little more, hips stuttering every so often.

 

.

 

He doesn't know if he can, doesn't know if he'll be able to say anything without spilling over into an array of _fuck yes_ and other lewd noises which already cement how right Hyuntak is. But he finds some way to control his tongue, arching his back as he fights against his own release. "Fucki- fuck. Fuck." Is all he can say, all he can push past his lips as his hand struggles to keep its grip on Hyuntak's arm. "You- _Hyuntak_ ." He's sure it's a sob, a whiny disgusting sob that he's going to hate himself for later. "You're right. You're fuck-ah- fucking r-right." He gasps, gently pushing against Hyuntak's arm as if it would make him come faster. "Come- I need- Hyuntak, _please_. I c-can't."

 

.

 

"You _can't_?" A glimmer of mischief catches Hyuntak's eyes and it's with an annoyed sounding groan that he forces himself to pull out of Hiwan. The rest of his body is not happy with this decision, but Hyuntak perseveres, believing it will all be worth it in the end. He takes one of the hands clutching his arms and pries them off. Without much beating around the bush, Hyuntak directs them to his open mouth, sucking two into his mouth and working his tongue around them for a few moments before he pulls them out with a heavy breath. "Then we can't risk it, can we? I don't want to waste a single drop from you." And with a smirk he's wrapping his lips around Hiwan's digits again, releasing a pointed moan as he sneaks a third finger into his mouth and allows his tongue to spend a little extra time licking around it that one particular finger before he frees them all with a soft whine. "Use me, won't you?" The request is tinged with a thin coat of feigned innocence as Hyuntak directs Hiwan's hand between his legs, to his entrance, before letting go.

 

.

 

He's empty and there's a pitiful whine that escapes Hiwan as he no longer feels Hyuntak inside of him. And he wants to protest, he wants to cry out because he needs it back, he needs to be full again. The need is still there even as Hyuntak sucks against his fingers. Although it soothes a little of the want he has, having Hyuntak's tongue on his digits. "I-" he groans, but it's still not enough. He hates that it's not enough because he wants Hyuntak back inside of him, he _needs_ Hyuntak back inside of him. He pauses before moving his fingers, eyes opening to watch Hyuntak with hooded eyes. "Hyuntak-" he breathes. "I need- uh- you- I need you to come inside me." He says it as an offhand comment, a hope that this will mean Hyuntak will resume his position and Hiwan can repay him for it afterwards. Even so, he doesn't wait for a reply as he pushes all three of his fingers past Hyuntak's rim, groaning at the heat, at the feel of him once more around him.

 

.

 

Even though he was the guiding hand, Hyuntak hadn't expected to get all three Hiwan's fingers at once. It feels like what Hyuntak imagines unexpectedly taking a punch to the gut might feel like, only far more pleasurable. For a moment he feels weightless, boneless, like he could melt right off Hiwan's bed and start floating up to the ceiling. It's absolute bliss and when his muscles finally relax as Hyuntak releases a shaky exhale, Hyuntak closes his eyes and moans Hiwan's name as his back arches, to let him know how good this feels.   
  
"And I—need that from you." It takes him a moment to find his words again, but when he does there's a bit of a slur to them. He likes the way he sounds, like the fact that it's Hiwan that has left him in this state. "This way we both get what we want." His hips start to shift, and it takes a short while before he can managing to do make a complete rotation when he rolls his hips. "Show me just how much you want it, Hiwan, and I'll give it to you." He continues to pour focus into the movement of his tongue, his mouth, concentrates as much as he can on getting the words out as his hands settle on Hiwan's shoulders. "Everything."

 

.

 

Hiwan's fingers begin to move against Hyuntak, mouth dry as he watches him so closely, afraid he might just disappear. He twists them against Hyuntak, scissoring as well as he can given the position they're in. He wants Hyuntak to know how much he wants it - wants him to know that he wouldn't let anyone else get him into this predicament, wouldn't let anyone else hear him all but cry for what he wants. He doesn't speak but he takes he challenge, fingers moving with more intent, his goal set on making Hyuntak come apart. He's still aching for Hyuntak to be back inside of him and that's part of the reason it spurs him on to keep his hand movement consistent. "I forgot-" he huffs, burying his face in Hyuntak's neck best he can. "I forgot how good you- no- I didn't forget, fuck." He wishes he knew what he was trying to say. Words that aren't repetitions of what he's already said. "Don't make me wait for this again." It takes all of his energy to get those words out and say them with as much heat as he can, as much raw warning. It's not a lot, but he expects it'll do for now.

 

.

 

His fingers trickle into Hiwan's hair, an almost soothing quality to their movements as they make gentle strokes through it. The heat radiating off Hiwan's voice is thrilling and Hyuntak allows himself a moment to succumb to it just a little, keening like he's been convinced, like he's only seconds away from scrambling to get back into place, exactly where Hiwan wants him. One another day it would be true, just not today.   
  
"Hiwan," and it's as much of a laugh as it is his lungs gasping for air, "when have I ever been the type to give you exactly what you want?" His memory's foggy, only spots of their past counters making any semblance of sense, but Hyuntak doesn't truly care about how much he may be contradicting himself with that statement. That's not what matters right now. His eyes are set on something picturesque and he won't allow himself to falter when he's so close to it. It's with a soft grunt that Hyuntak moves a hand down to hold Hiwan's wrist, holding his hand there as Hyuntak pulled himself off his fingers. He misses the heat instantly, has to really bite down on his lip to muffle the needy moan in his throat.   
  
After letting go of Hiwan's wrist, Hyuntak's shuffling on his knees as he wraps his hand around Hiwan's length, positions himself. "The wait'll be fun, I _promi—ah—_ " He clips himself off with a loud moan and his throat is starting to hurt, he thinks, but Hiwan's inside of him now and that doesn't matter in the slightest.

 

.

 

Hiwan is sure that he lost his actual controlled train of thought somewhere back in the living room - he doesn't feel like his head is here at all, feels like it's been played with so much that he's only inches away from going insane. And that's down to Hyuntak - that's how Hyuntak makes him feel. So wound up and wrapped up in him that there's no escape, none that he wants either. He doesn't respond to Hyuntak's words, lets it play out in the way his fingers curl around as he pushes deeper inside of Hyuntak. And then once again he's being denied, and Hiwan is about to really try and find he words to call Hyuntak out on it when he's sinking down onto him, and Hiwan arches his back as he grips onto the remaining threads of the knot in his stomach. Grips them so tightly so he can feel Hyuntak on his cock for more than just one roll of his hips. His moan melts into Hyuntak's, though his is tinted with the remnants of a pitiful whine he didn't allow himself to release when his fingers were no longer surrounded by Hyuntak's heat. "Fucking _hell_." He's grateful nobody else is in the dorm - grateful that it's only Hyuntak who gets to hear his wailing. He bucks his hips, hands flailing to grip at Hyuntak's own. "Kiss." It's all he can manage.

 

.

 

Even with his mouth agape, he finds it in himself to smirk at Hiwan's request. Finds a piece of his mind to settle on and _consider_ it first. He plays the process out for Hiwan to see: Hyuntak humming like he's not sure he wants to let Hiwan have this; his eyes rolling back into his head as he momentarily forgets he's trying to be a tease because he made the mistake of rolling his hips and everything about Hiwan inside him feels just right. And then finally, _finally,_ Hyuntak remembering what he's supposed to be doing and leading down to show some mercy. "You're cute when you get like this," he whispers before his mouth is on Hiwan's, and he's trying to do that thing Hiwan does sometimes, when it's soft and odd and tender. He figures Hiwan might like that, something to counter program the way Hyuntak starts to roll his hips in earnest.

 

.

 

It feels like a dig, or rather a patronising observation. Because Hiwan is sure he looks anything but _cute_ right now. He's sure his eyes are watering, sure that his cheeks are flushed red which is probably the most unusual for him. He knows that nothing about him right now is even in the region of cute. But he allows his because Hyuntak's lips are on his and he's returning the kiss with his usual need, a delighted noise melting into the kiss as he feels the same pressure that he's used to. And as soon as Hyuntak's hips seem to find their rhythm, Hiwan feels himself come apart before his body even catches up with it. He would be embarrassed had Hyuntak not spent so much time working him and pulling him apart. He pulls away from the kiss so he can rest his forehead against Hyuntak's as he comes, gasping and whining just one name as he does, opening his eyes so he can look at Hyuntak as he does.

 

.

 

The Frankenstein's monster of a noise that bubbles out from his chest is a combination of a lot of things: a delighted and almost proud laugh, first and foremost, at how little time passes before he feels all of Hiwan's pent up frustration pouring out within him. There's a small part of him that wonders how Hiwan will read it, if he'll see it as anything worse than it actually is. When his brain starts having thoughts about whether or not Hiwan might have been into that is when Hyuntak quickly abandons that train of thought.   
  
The second ingredient to the noise is what twists the sound of it the most: he can't say a word as his name tumbles from Hiwan's mouth, can't shape his mouth to sound a single syllable as Hiwan's stare bores into his own, and it lands Hyuntak in a corner where all he can manage is a moan in return. His chest feels strange, tight, and he thinks it has everything to do with the way Hiwan's looking at him. But he's captivated, and for several moments it's like he physically cannot make himself look away.   
  
All in all, it probably isn't the most flattering noise he's ever made during sex. It's guttural and scratchy, lacks the dulcet tone his moans sometimes to have when he's trying to wind Hiwan up. It's amused and satisfied in a way that's different to the way that it is after he's just come onto Hiwan's hand. It's too late to muffle the noise when Hyuntak finally recaptures Hiwan's mouth. It's needier than his first, leaning on sloppy as his hips slow, helping Hiwan ride out the last of his orgasm.

 

.

 

He doesn't think he can go on for much longer, doesn't think that there's enough air in the room for him to breathe normally again and help Hyuntak reach his own peak. He blamed a lot of that inability to think straight on the noise that just stemmed from the male on top of him. It was vulgar, that's the word he settles on but doesn't voice. Instead he returns Hyuntak's kiss with as much force as he receives, hands lifting to trail up Hyuntak's back as he pushes his tongue past his lips. But he breaks the kiss soon after, finally managing to catch his breath. "Now- now you."

 

.

 

"Mm, now me." There's an air of reluctance to the way Hyuntak eases off Hiwan. He moves his hands down, resting then on the other's thighs and stroking slowly up and down the sides as he got himself between Hiwan's legs again. "I wonder... how you're going to look when you think me of me doing this to you again." He passes it off like an offhanded comment but Hyuntak's sure they both know it's more than that. He's still looking for more buttons to press - nuzzling his face into the crook of Hiwan's neck and leaving behind kisses now and then; slowly spreading Hiwan's legs further apart as his fingers drew circles onto his skin; keeping his cock away from the one place Hiwan wants it for too long.

 

.

 

He feels raw and sore and not prepared to deal with any more of Hyuntak's blatant teasing. If he had the energy he'd probably glare at the other, but he doesn't. Instead his breath hitches as he feels fingers tracing on his skin, and feels everything except the feeling he wants in the place he wants it the most. "Hyuntak." It's a light warning, or rather not a warning but a plea. "Fucking- please, _please_." He doesn't know if he can take it much longer.

 

.

 

A grin spreads across his face and Hyuntak lifts his head like hearing Hiwan politely ask for his dick was the key to making Hyuntak do as he promised.   
  
His eyes focus on the hand wrapping around himself, leading it to Hiwan's entrance, and once it's there Hyuntak closes his eyes. He leans in to kiss Hiwan again as he enters him for the second time and Hyuntak curses against the other's lips when it feels as overwhelming as it did the first time.   
  
He figures there's no reason to draw this out, and Hyuntak comes to this conclusion because his body apparently doesn't give a fuck about the games he's trying to play. His hips move like they have a mind of their own, erratic and lacking a touch of gentleness to their thrusts. Before long, Hyuntak's going fast and hard and he's broken his kiss with Hiwan, foreheads still pressed together as Hyuntak lost his ability to keep down the moans of pleasure rumbling in his chest.

 

.

 

It's perfect the second time around, like he's really only now feeling it for the first time. His entire body whines at him, too oversensitive for this to continue for much longer. But he doesn't care, Hyuntak is back right where he wants - no - _needs_ him to be. And the pacing is everything he could have begged for. It's fast and it makes him gasp even into the kiss that only seems to last for seconds. "You feel so fucking good, fuck _me_." He's rolling his hips limply to try and match Hyuntak's pace, but he's too slow. He can't match anything so he just lets Hyuntak take the lead again, blunt nails digging into Hyuntak's back as he wraps his legs around the other.

 

.

 

After a particularly enthusiastic thrust, Hyuntak curses, fully sheathed and drowning in everything that is Hiwan. He's on the very edge, can tell he isn't going to last much longer, so Hyuntak gives himself a moment to soak the moment in. The feel of the skin under his palms as Hyuntak grabs at Hiwan's thighs like his life depends on it. The sound of his group mate's voice soaking into his ears like honey. He stays exactly where he is, lets his head fall onto one of Hiwan's shoulder blades, and when his hips snap back to life, Hyuntak's ready to let go.   
  
The pace is relentless and it's no surprise when Hyuntak rocks into Hiwan and his hips suddenly seize up and then shudder, a gasp leaving his lips when his climax finally took over him. From his head to his toes, Hyuntak's body sings, elated to finally be given a slice of relief. Hyuntak whimpers loudly against Hiwan's skin, as if he were upset he couldn't make this last longer, that he couldn't cling onto that one moment when his rope finally snapped and play it on a loop for the rest of his life.

 

.

 

It seems to hit him in stages. The first stage is the desperate whine when Hyuntak's hips seem to stop even for the briefest of moments. It still seems like it goes on for hours instead of seconds. The second stage is when Hyuntak's hips seem to realise what they've done, and hit back with such force that Hiwan knows if he was still hard he'd have come again, he feels the tightening in his stomach as he wills for it to happen again and again and again. The third stage is when he feels Hyuntak fill him up more than he already is. When all of that want and desperation seems to flood into him, and he can't yep but attempt to help Hyuntak's rhythm by moving his own hips once and then twice. The final stage is the broken off sob that he does, that seems to link with the whimper that Hyuntak releases. He wants more of it, even though he's just had everything. He still wants more. Exhaustion has already started to seep into his bones, but it doesn't stop him from rocking against Hyuntak to help ride out the remainder of his orgasm, nails digging even more into the other's skin.

 

.

 

Hyuntak sure how he musters up the energy to pull himself out, letting go of Hiwan's thighs as his body practically dives to find an unoccupied area of the bed and stay right there for as long as it takes for him to regain feeling everywhere. "There," he mumbles with his face pressed up against the covers. He's can't be sure Hiwan can even hear him, but he doesn't have it in himself to move. "I came inside you. I _tried_ to ride you. Fucking _there_." He's not sure why he sounds so frustrated with his accomplishment. Even after everything, there's this niggling voice from way earlier telling him he could have done better, should have stuck to the script, and he can't make it shut up when he's putting so much effort into just making sure he's still breathing.

 

.

 

All he can do is breathe heavily as he watches Hyuntak collapse next to him. And he wants to say thank you he wants to tell Hyuntak how much he enjoyed it and how good and fucked and tired he feels right now. But then Hyuntak is talking and he sounds somewhat frustrated. And Hiwan doesn't know if it's him or Hyuntak or something completely unrelated. But he uses all his effort to push himself to lay on his side, closing his eyes as his muscles protest. "That was so good, Hyuntak." He whispers, a hand stretching out to run through his hair. " _You_ were so good. You made me feel so good." He thinks he's said so good too many times but it's all he can say to get his message across. He draws his hand back, letting out a low sigh. "I feel so full and happy."

 

.

 

"You're disgusting," and whatever pretend heat was supposed to melt into his words is lost somewhere on the journey from his tongue to the covers he's still speaking into. His nose is starting to itch. His turns his head, facing the direction he knows Hiwan is. He doesn't mean the words - not in a bad way, at any rate. Hyuntak knows what he's saying sounds a lot like how he feels once Hiwan's done with him, put into words  Shakespeare might have used if he spent the majority of his life fucking some guy that made him feel as good as Hiwan made Hyuntak feel. Hyuntak squirms against the covers at the thought of exactly how Hiwan makes him feel, pouting, "God, I want you to fuck me again."

 

.

 

"Seriously?" He doesn't know why he's surprised, and then he realises that he isn't really. He smiles, resting his hand against Hyuntak's cheek, thumb caressing the skin there lightly. "Maybe later." He knows his maybe is a definitely. "You fuck well, Hyuntak. Like, I'm still reeling." And he was; and there's a phantom ache in his ass where Hyuntak's fingers and cock have been. "Maybe we can do this again, when you're ready. But maybe I can ride you." He thinks about it, decides he wants to, ignores the pang in his stomach when he says it. "You're so gorgeous." He lets his hand fall from Hyuntak's face, and it rests on the covers beside him.

 

.

 

"Can I ride you? By the way _your face, oh my god_." His impersonation was way off the mark to begin with, too high pitched to be Hiwan, but the exhaustion snaking around his tongue only makes it worse. It's his way of getting around having to address Hiwan's earlier statement. But when it starts creeping back into his mind, Hyuntak heaves a sigh and hides his face again. Only for the moment, and then he's looking at Hiwan again. "What you need is a dildo."

 

.

 

Hiwan rolls his eyes, allowing himself to shift closer to Hyuntak so he can comfortable brush his hands through the others hair. "Did you not like it?" It's a genuine question, because Hiwan wouldn't mind if he didn't, he enjoyed being inside of Hyuntak too much to really care. His hand slides down to rest against the nape of the others neck, fingers caressing gently. "What makes you think I don't already have one?"

 

.

 

There is a possibility that some of this is tied to awful things like uncertainty over his own capabilities. Or something. Hiwan seemed to like it so it shouldn't be a problem, but now Hyuntak can't help but remember that he was the one being fucked when Hiwan had his orgasm and that's very different to making Hiwan come with a dick inside of him. Hyuntak doesn't even know if that's the problem. He doesn't know if there _is_ a problem. Why should there even be a problem?   
  
Hyuntak groans, upset and pouty about the shit in his head that he doesn't even understand. He's too preoccupied with his internal suffering to answer Hiwan's first line of questioning beyond that groan, and Hyuntak doesn't bother trying to circle back on his own because fuck that. That question can go die in the arctic for all he cares.   
  
So instead he's left with Hiwan's hand caressing him as they discuss dildos and honestly, Hyuntak's starting to think Hiwan should reevaluate his post-sex behavior. Even if it feels nice. Hyuntak's brows furrow. "Why would you even need one?"

 

.

 

He doesn't press for an answer, takes Hyuntak's groan as explanation enough. He stifles a yawn as his hand continues to make light patterns on the back of Hyuntak's neck. "I haven't fucked anyone since we last did." He hums, with his eyes closed he feels like his body might shut down on its own accord. "And I didn't know if you were coming back to me, so I had to improvise." It's probably too honest, but he doesn't care at this point. His hand moves from Hyuntak's neck to ghost through his hair again, needing the contact, needing to know he wasn't going to disappear. Though the topic of conversation was probably not helping the possibility.

 

.

 

Hyuntak huffs. "Well, of course you didn't. You fucked me, what more could you need?" His mind is nice enough to answer this hypothetical question with _that dildo might be one of the things he needs_ and Hyuntak wants to shove Hiwan off the bed for bringing it up. Then he remembers _he_ was the one to bring it up and Hyuntak just barely manages to stop himself from making another put off noise.   
  
He should stop talking about it, pack up, and leave. There's a silent beat, and Hyuntak is momentarily able to convince himself that he won't actually say another word on this issue. It makes it all the more frustrating when he opens his mouth anyway. "Do you just shove it down your throat as you jerk off? Does it have a sleeve opening at the bottom?"

 

.

 

Hiwan laughs, and it's breathy and genuine and he opens one eye to look at Hyuntak once he stops. "No, idiot, I shove it up my ass." He figured that would be obvious - and it's not a regular occurrence since he'd much rather be on top, but certain thoughts of a certain groupmate currently sharing his bed led him to use it more. "It's not a big deal." He shrugs as he closes his eye, hand still twisting gently through Hyuntak's hair. "I don't need it. It was just to get me through certain kinks."

 

.

 

Should have stopped talking about it. Should really have stopped thinking about it. "Yeah. You don't need it. That's why you have it in the first place." When he's done with the under his breath grumbling, it occurs to Hyuntak that he said that out loud. He hadn't meant to do that. There's a part of him that wishes he had enough energy left in him to roll on top of Hiwan and plays this off as an invitation for more sex. Hyuntak scrunches his nose at the thought, thinks about all the ways that in itself could go wrong and yeah, it's time to leave.   
  
He makes sure to pull Hiwan's hand out of his hair before he rolls onto his back, onto his front, onto his side, and then almost off the bed but his feet land on the floor before Hyuntak has the chance to face dive onto it. He realizes he could have just sat up and stepped off with less hassle, but the dramatics are a nice way to (hopefully) distract whoever happens to be witnessing them. And the quest for his clothes begins.

 

.

 

Hiwan lets his hand fall on the bed, eyes opening as he feels the bed shift and then become less weighted. He follows Hyuntak, frown on his face. He isn't sure why he thought this would be different, that Hyuntak actually might stay this time. Maybe he's a fool for thinking it. He rolls into his back so he can sit up, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "Are you jealous of a dildo, Hyuntak?" His tone is tired but playful. He decides if Hyuntak wants to bite back, like he seems to be in the mood for, that's fine. Hiwan will just lay back and fall asleep. "Your pants are on the desk."

 

.

 

"I'm not jealous of a dildo," he mutters with a bite that's more petulant than it is scornful. He's _angry_ at the stupid dildo. And Hiwan. And himself. And everyone in their group for deciding it was a good time to all be absent from their dorm.   
  
Hyuntak's quick about it, collecting each discarded item and throwing them on with a lack of care that says 'I'm trying to get out of here as quickly as possible'. Even after careful tugging and repositioning and twisting of his limbs, his clothes refuse to sit right, sticking to his skin in all of the wrong places. He desperately needs a shower.

 

.

 

"Alright." He's still sleepy, exhaustion having seeped into every part of him even as he watches Hyuntak. "You gonna wait another three weeks before you touch me again?" He asks quietly, rubbing his nose out of irritation. It's not meant to sound as stern as it does, but then he realises he doesn't care. "You keep giving me fucking whiplash."

 

.

 

"I have a job," and he hadn't expected himself to sound this annoyed when the words first floated into his mind for consideration. "We all have a job. The _same_ job. And sometimes I have to do that job and not you." It's not his fault he has responsibilities. He's not even sure why this is a thing - what does this have to do with anything? Why are they making this into a thing? Or was it just him making this a thing? Hyuntak wasn't sure anymore. He decides he'll just live with the way his shirt seems to be scratching his back and stops fiddling with his clothing to walk to the door. Hyuntak doesn't bother waiting for pleasantries or more sass before his hand pulls the door open, more than happy to leave now that Hiwan's room is starting to feel unbearably stuffy.

 

.

 

"Alright." He holds his hands up and lets himself fall back on the bed. He decides he's not going to push it any further, and just lets himself try to find sleep as he listens to the door opening. "Bye then." It's the last thing he decides to say to Hyuntak before he's closing his eyes and rolling onto his side.

 


End file.
